Eve: The Awakening
by allthesethings7
Summary: What happens when Eve grows up and sees David again. Mature for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My memories of David have always been very vivid. Every since I was younger, David would let me bite him when my mother wasn't looking. He wanted me to see things like his training with my mother to become a death dealer and the things he'd encounter on his missions. I remember the first time he let me bite him. He said I was too nagging and asked too many questions so he stuck out his wrist and stated, "Here it will be faster if I just show you."

I saw his memories as if they were my own. The blood that coursed through my mother, through me, was the same that coursed through David after my mother gave it willingly to revive him: the blood of Alexander Corvinus. In turn there developed a bond between us. It was only natural of me to develop feelings for him. I kept them to myself. There was always that fear of being unreciprocated and the fact that he was hundreds of years older than me.

I remember the day my parents came to tell me we were leaving. David and I were sparring in the training room. He always was trying to teach me new moves. He'd always be smiling when I tried to best him. They walked into the room and my father coughed to get our attention. David probably already new what was happening because he excused himself and left the room. I stood there bewildered. When they told me I cried for a day. This was the only real home I've ever had. We set off for London the next week.

That was a long time ago though. It's been 10 years since I've seen David. I left his coven with my mother and father on the premise of my mother starting a school of combat to train young vampires who were like David at first, with no experience but a thirst to fight. Hundreds of them came to learn from my mother. Even I was enrolled.

I, of course, was always a lot stronger than all the other students so I mostly had one on one sessions with my mother and father. One year ago I graduated from this place. I took a job as a recruiter for my mother. This is why I am headed back to the place I once called my home, back to David, and his coven. I was anxious to see him again and this train ride seemed to be taking forever.

I arrived in Bucharest in the daytime. I saw him outside of my window as we approached the station and my heart started to pound faster. He looked good, the exact same really. I took my bag from the storage rack and exited the train. I walked right up to him. He had that same smile on his face when we used to spar. "Look at you!" he said still smiling. He took my bag from me and opened my arms wide as he said, "Look at how much you've grown!"

Technically, my age was 25 but my body stopped aging at 22. Since I am the first of my kind, I'm not really sure why. My father thinks it's because that's when my brain was fully developed. Always the doctor, my father. It's still uncertain if I'll stay at this developed age forever or not. I'm not too worried about it though.

I gave a nervous smile to David and replied, "You, however, look the exact same as when I left." "Yes, well, hopefully I'm a better fighter than when you left," he said with a wink. I laughed and replied, "I know I am." "Yes, we'll have to see about that sometime. Let's go. There's much to show you. Lots of things have changed in the 10 years you've been gone," he jerked his head to the right side signalling our leave and turned around.

I followed him out of the station trailing a little behind. I watched his back muscles move with every step he took. He had one of those tight form fitting long sleeve shirts he always used to wear. I guess I must have chuckled out loud because he turned around and asked, "What?" "I see your style hasn't improved any," I replied. He put his arm around me and brought me closer to him and said, "Oh I'm glad you're here. I missed that little humor of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

David was right though. Things had changed. Instead of the underground bunker I was used to seeing, David took me to a castle in the countryside of Romania. Since the peace treaty with humans was now a couple of years old, vampires had been out of hiding. I looked out of the window as we approached and stated, "Nice place you've got here." He just chuckled and said, "Wait till you see the inside."

We pasted through the courtyard and to the left he showed me the stables where many horses and other livestock remained. David informed me that many of his coven lived outside of the castle but very close by in their own little homes. As he opened up the doors to the castle, I got a first glimpse of the great hall where several couches and tables and sitting areas where placed but completely empty.

As we passed David proceeded, "This is where the coven gathers informally mostly. They're all sleeping now of course so I'll introduce you to them in a couple of hours. They're all coming to meet you. Of course, I've also set up for you to meet the youth of my coven so you can make your sell and every-". "I'm sorry? Did you just say YOUR coven?" I interrupted.

David gave me a smile, "Ah yes, another change. My father stepped down as leader a couple years ago. I've been running the coven ever since." I smiled back, "Look at you go. Big man on campus now." He gave a little laugh, "Yeah, which reminds me. I think I've done a great job teaching the youngins how to fight so I doubt you'll get any takers on the school."

I was now across the room looking at a painting on the wall of David's father, Thomas. "We'll see about that," I replied still looking at the painting. He gave a smirk, "Perhaps a little demonstration then, hmm? Like old times?" I looked at him then, "I can guarantee it won't be like old times." He lunged for me then and we collided against the painting.

He dark eyes now turned bright blue as gripped his arms to keep him at bay. They clashed against his dark skin. His jaw line was set as we look at each other but then he gave that memorable smile. I could help smile back at him as I switched us and pushed him into the castle wall. I was determined not to change into my hybrid self until I had to.

He pushed me and I flew back but landed on my feet and jumped for him immediately at the same time he did. We collided in the air and fell knocking over chairs everywhere. "Definitely faster than I remember," David said under gritted teeth as we continued to strike and block each other. We continued this way for a while leaping and tumbling over everything in our way.

David pushed me into the top of one of the red velvet couches and leapt towards me. He connected with the couch right after I did causing it to fall backward. We landed with a thud on the ground. David was on top of me his body pinning me to the ground. His hand so quick grasped my wrists firmly holding them on each side of me.

His bright blue eyes bore into my own. I struggled and wriggled against him trying to get free but he only pressed himself into me more. I noticed he wasn't smiling anymore though. He was just looking at me like he realized something. I stilled as his eyes began to roam down me. I noticed he stared just a few seconds longer when he got to my mouth and again when he was glancing down my shirt.

I had to do something fast or else he'd notice my accelerated heart rate so I blurted out, "Shall we just call it a draw then?" He looked up at me smiling again. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something there came a noise from the corner of the room. A small, quiet, and very female voice nervously squeaked, "David?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got to my feet so fast that I knocked David over while doing so. I crouched toward the direction of the voice and began to change instantly into my hybrid self. David grabbed my arms quickly and pulled me back saying, "No, no. Eve, wait it's okay. It's okay." A light flicked on as I was changing back and as I focused the woman came into full view. "I-I'm sorry," she squeaked again, "I d-didn't mean to frighten you. I just heard a lot of commotion and I just wanted to see if everything was all right. Forgive me."

David let go of me and stepped forward, "No, no it's my fault, Roxi. I should have told you I was back. Forgive me." The woman gave a nervous smile. "Ah right," David continued, "Eve, this is Roxanne. Roxanne, this is our guest of honor, Eve." He turned to me looking apologetic, "Er, Roxi works in the kitchens of the castle." Roxi walked a few steps closer and extended her hand, "Oh, this is Eve! It's so wonderful to meet you! David has talked to me about you so much."

I extended my hand also and shook her's, "But you are human." I said bewildered. David scrambled, "Er, yes, Roxi also looks after the house in the daytime. I've got to sleep some time, right?" He gave a nervous laugh. I dropped Roxi's hand and took her in. She had little pokes in her arms from what I would guess to be needles. She was very pretty though with long red hair. She looked to be in her early twenties, the same as me.

"I'm sorry about that," I babbled, "I didn't mean to frighten you or anything. I should have known you weren't a threat of course with you know the whole saying David's name and everything. Just a bit of a shock I guess since I WAS told everyone in the castle was sleeping right now." She smiled at David and said, "Very understandable." David smiled back at her. I felt like I was intruding on something.

I swung my arms together, "Welp, if one of you wants to show me to my room that'd be lovely. I could get some shut eye in before everyone else wakes up." David turned to me and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Of course, I'll show you." He turned and grabbed my bag from beside a fallen chair and headed toward a door to the right of the room. Roxi disappeared through a door on the opposite end of the room. My guess is the kitchen was behind there.

Just beyond the door we went through was a staircase that let to several other doors. David paused at the first door. "This is my room, Eve. If you need anything, really, don't hesitate to ask. Just knock. I'm usually in there." "Okay, thanks, David," I replied, "for everything really." "No problem really," he stated and walked on past two more doors and then stopped again. He handed over my bag and stated, "This will be your room. " He smiled at me, "I had fun fighting today. We should do it again soon." I gave him and smirk, "Yeah, sure. Definitely." Then he turned around and retreated to his room and I pushed open the door to mine.

It was huge. Probably three of my rooms back at the school would have fit into this one. A wardrobe was to the far left of the room so I closed the door and went to unpack my things. I placed everything in the wardrobe then yawned. It was quite a lot of stuff since when I called David to tell him I was coming, he insisted that I stay for at least a fortnight. My father agreed saying that I "needed some vacation time."

I sighed and crossed to the middle of the room and flung myself on a king sized canopy bed. Everything on the bed was black, the covers, the pillows, and even the curtains that hung from the canopy. "Nice theme," I thought to myself as I took of my shoes and then clothes. Ever since the lab, I didn't like sleeping with clothes on. I guess it has to do with a freedom thing or something. Then I got under the covers and fell straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to someone barging into my room. "Jeeze, Eve, how long are you going to sleep? The sun went down an hour-". I opened my eyes to see David stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking down at the floor where I left my clothes. He was holding something in his hand but I couldn't quite see what it was. I sat up. My elbows giving me support as I looked at what was in his hand.

I made sure I was covered before I said, "You know you're aren't suppose to hold a dress like that. It causes wrinkles." His eyes darted up to mine then down to my bare shoulders. "Um right, I'll just leave this at the edge then. My father said that if you were anything like your mother you'd need it. I guessed your size going off of our little match." He placed it flat the end of the bed.

I laughed, "And here I thought your father still didn't like me because of the, you know, whole I kind of got most of your coven killed incident." David's jaw set and he looked down at the floor again, "What's done is done, Eve." I couldn't tell if it was himself or me he blamed for what happened. I would think both. "Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to bring it up."

He looked up at me and gave a weak smile. "Just get dressed. There are people waiting for you." With that, he left my room looking back at me as he shut the door. I swung the covers off me and walked over to the dress. It was deep red and strapless with v cut and a slit on the side of it. I held it up and sighed. Maybe Thomas was right. I was like my mother in the aspect that I did not want to wear a dress.

But I thought since I would be here for a while, I might not want to get on bad terms with either David, or worse, Thomas. So I put the dress on and laced up my black combat boots because David obviously didn't even think to get me some shoes. I combed my hair in the mirror and took one last look at my self. I then exited the room.

As I turned to walk down the hall, David was walking towards me but stopped when he saw me. "You look beautiful," he stated with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing an all black suite. "And you look like you're going to a funeral," I replied. "Ha ha," he sarcastically answered, "Very funny. Now tell me how handsome I look." I sighed, "Fine, you look very handsome." He extended his arm as he replied thank you and I walked over to him and took it.

"Those shoes make you look like you could still kick some ass though," he stated. "I can still kick some ass, even yours," I said back. "I'm pretty sure I won today," he retorted. "It's debatable," I shrugged. He guided me down the stairs saying, "Your public awaits, madam."

We exited through the door into the great hall together. Instead of sitting areas and couches like before, there were many tables and chairs now instead. Every single one was filled with other vampires. Hundreds of them were filed into the great hall. "Wow" I said as I turned to David. He seemed to be distracted by the great v in my dress because that's where he was staring.

He looked up as he cleared his throat, "What? Oh yeah. A lot of them aren't there?" "Looks like you've done well for yourself," I replied. "Well most of them came to us. I'm just glad we could help them, you know?" he shrugged. He led us up the aisle between tables to the front two tables, which looked out towards the rest. He pulled out my chair, "Right you're sitting next to me, guest of honor." I sat down and said thank you as he pushed my chair in.

I looked to my left to find Thomas seated right next to me already. "Hello, Thomas, it's nice to see you again," I smiled at him. "Hmm," he huffed, "My my haven't we grown into quite the lady," he replied eyeing me up and down. I looked out into the crowd and replied, "Thanks for the dress. It's quite lovely."

Just then, David stood up and announced, "Welcome, everyone! Thank you for all coming tonight. Let me introduce to our guest. This is Eve. Stand up Eve." I stood up and looked out. "She's come to make a proposition to you young ones if you'll listen but we'll get to more of that later. For now let us enjoy ourselves."

Through the kitchen door came many servants. One I recognized to be Roxi. They came carrying jars and jars of blood. Two came towards us and set down several of the jugs. David grabbed one and poured some into my goblet in front of me and then poured himself some. I grabbed it and sniffed. "This is real human blood," I stated. "Yes, since it's a special night, I figured we'd have something special. I made a deal with a blood bank in the city," David whispered.

Human blood was a rarity now with the peace treat. It was expensive as hell for starters. There was a black market for it though. There were humans who give it willingly and sell it. Every now and then you'd hear of a blood bank getting robbed too. Most people just fed of animals though. Nasty tasting but it'll sustain you.


End file.
